W vs O: Jason's Silver Bullet
by geeves
Summary: set twelve years after Enter Darkness. Jason discovers the true nature of Cal and Dean's job description and it's not 'Private Investigation' like they'd somehow managed to make him beleive over the years. Werewolves, Hunters and Cars...oh my!


Hi everyone!

First a quick disclaimer: Don't own the boys, the show, the car or anything even remotely related to the supernatural. The OC's are purely the product of my overactive imagination though...so yeah, those are mine Also, there's a little bit of swearing in this. Blink and you'll miss it but it's there.

I had a small case of writer's block in my W vs O series because this little plot bunny was begging to come out. Jason in an OC from the Enter Darkness sequel. The story stands well alone in my opinion... but if you want to get to know my oc's Cal and Jason I recommend reading the other stories in the W vs O series (Winchester vs O'Sulivan; W vs O: Hunting 101; W vs O: Enter the Darkness).

Okay, so all shameless plugging of my fics aside: here's the story. Hope y'all like it 

**Winchester vs O'Sulivan: Jason's Silver Bullet**

Jason's first encounter with the supernatural was a werewolf.

God knows the Winchesters had tried to keep their secret from him…that he'd found out what their job really was, well it sure wasn't a miracle or anything but it definitely was a shock.

It was an awesome cover really. Being private investigators explained all the road trips, even the weaponry that Dean always seemed to be cleaning. He tried to pass it off as hobby and when Jason didn't buy it he told the kid they did a little bounty hunting on the side for extra cash. Oh Dean! There were simultaneous eye rolls from everyone within hearing distance. Sam, Fran… even Bobby who was visiting at the time. Cal had even had the nerve to let out a loud snort. Bounty hunters eh? Yeah, that sure sounded like something the caveman would think up.

Jason had just barely turned twenty when it happened. They'd always known he was a smart kid, if a little snarky and sarcastic for his age. How they figured they'd be able to keep him from the truth was anyone's guess. A prime example of 'it's the thought that counts' considering there was no way in hell he _wasn't _going to figure it out…eventually. Dean had just kind of figured eventually would take a lot longer to get there.

They were going to work a job down in Wichita, he and Cal…and Jason asked if he could tag along so he could pay Missouri Mosely a visit. It wasn't the first time he'd come along on a road trip though it had been awhile since the last one. College was keeping the kid busy. The way Dean saw it the kid was entitled to a break.

Well that was all well and good. Of course they were more than willing to have him come along. Missouri had been distracting the kid from their hunting for years already so there was no reason for them to worry about his safety. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Well, apparently LOTS could go wrong.

Like when a certain stubborn young man decided to sneak away and follow Winchester and O'Sulivan on their job. You know, just to see what it was all about. Without asking. Hell, he'd even lied to _Misouri _which incidentally was darned near impossible what with her psychic abilities and all. Something about a date…well _what_? He was a curious kind of guy right? Always had been. The way _he _saw it they should have known this was coming. He'd been pulling stunts like this for over a decade now.

So how does a twenty year old man hunt down a pair of seasoned hunters when he has no idea where they've gone or that they're even hunting in the first place? Well that part was easy. He'd spent more than half his life under the influence of Winchesters and O'Sulivans after all. Okay…so maybe he just drove around looking for the Metallicar. It was still really easy.

Easy. Right. Except that when he pulled up next to the Impala…which had been parked in the middle of nowhere (and how weird was that? He was usually way more careful with his baby than that…) So yeah, when he pulled up next to Dean's car and stepped out to see what the hell was going on and found the car empty... well grown men don't get scared, so Jason was _concerned_. You know, for their safety…I mean, they weren't as young as they used to be after all. Hey, and don't psycho-serial killers drag their victims out into the woods to finish them off and hide the bodies? Well, he was pretty sure that some of them did anyway. Maybe they were bounty hunting and something went wrong?

Then came relief when he realized he could hear voices…short lived relief when he realized that they were agitated and _shouting_.

First Dean could clearly be heard from somewhere out in the bush to Jason's right…shouting something about werewolves? Oh hell no, he had to be hearing wrong… or maybe they'd seen him coming or something. Dean and Cal were just the type to play a sick joke like this on him… that had to be it.

Except that Cal called an answer from up ahead, and there was actual _fear_ in her voice (the woman just didn't _do _fear, especially not publicly. This was _not _good!)…and to his left… well to his left there was a deep, throaty growl coming from something that was thrashing around in the underbrush. Um, yeah. So… Jason had never been the kind of kid to scare easily…but this? _SO NOT COOL!!_

The thing (wolf, definitely a wolf from the looks of it)… and he could _swear _it was part human, with those freaky ass eyes…it leapt out at him and tried to sink it's teeth into his shoulder.

Jason though? Well he was faster (and stronger he would later boast, much to Dean's amusement) He hit the ground on instinct as it came at him. Kicking his legs up at just the right moment he planted them squarely into its underbelly and pushed up and away with his legs, forcing the thing to fly another few feet through the air. He managed to give himself just enough distance to get up and crawl into the closest car which just _happened_ to be the Impala.

Didn't take the kid long to realize that _shit_!! Dean was going to _kill_ him. The wolf was tearing its claws across the windshield and over the paint leaving angry welts all over the place. Black paint peeled away to reveal dull gray metal and the windshield was completely trashed. Jason was pretty sure that after the eldest Winchester killed the wolf for scratching up his car _he'd_ probably be next…you know, just for putting Dean's baby in the line of fire.

But there wasn't much time to think about trivial stuff like his impeding doom. Not with a ginormous, hairy, _smelly _beast of a thing trying to claw its way in like it figured Jason was the best dish on the table at an all you can eat buffet. Yeah, and those eyes? _Definitely_ human. What in the hell was going on? Last Jason had checked they weren't on the Island of doctor Moreau or anything… unless… unless all those bedtime stories Dean used to tell him had been true… but no. Couldn't be, right? Sam had always told him that the ghosts, demons, vampires and werewolves of Dean's stories didn't exist. Sam just didn't lie. He was like the most honest man on the face of the planet.

Jason didn't really have the time to think on that one too hard either because right about then all hell decided to break loose.

Dean and Cal came tearing out of the forest on opposite ends with guns raised and at the ready. They'd heard the sound of the Impala's horn as Jason leaned heavily on it in an attempt to warn them about this human-wolf-beast-_thing_. Of course Jason had expected them to run _away_ from the thing. Hide from it at least, right? But _no_…since when do Winchester and O'Sulivan do things the easy way? Nope, in fact they did the exact opposite. As soon as they saw Jason in the front seat of the Impala and the wolf trying to claw its way in they _charged_ the damned thing. And that? Well that pretty much convinced Jason that his idols… his _role models_? Yeah theywere just plain buckets o' crazy!

Dean was about six feet away from it and he emptied an entire clip into the thing before Cal could even get a shot in…and boy did he get its attention. Suddenly Jason didn't exist and it was charging towards Dean. (Probably had something to do with the barbecue steak he'd gorged on at Missouri's Jason thought wryly before the intensity of the situation had a chance to set in) A whole entire clip! It just turned away and leapt like nothing had happened. Not even a limp for Christ's sake!.

Cal was screaming at it, trying to get its attention as she raised her own gun and took aim. The Beretta jammed though, which caused her to swear loudly. Being ignored by the ginormous wolf from hell was apparently just cause to get pissed off because Cal threw her Beretta at it in equal parts anger and frustration. She hit her target dead on at full force but it just didn't care. The wolf was stalking its main course…single mindedly heading straight for Dean.

There was a heart stopping moment as it pounced on Dean and they fell to the ground on a writhing heap. Jason was frozen…until he felt the cool metal of Dean's spare gun between the warm skin of his hand and the leather of the seat and from that point on it was all instinct and reflex.

He was out of the car before he even realized he'd moved, watching Cal running toward the grunting, growling mass of man and beast. He shouted at her to get down, out of his line of fire. She must've been working on instinct too because she actually listened and hit the ground without question. Dean must've heard him too…or maybe he'd seen him…who knew? Jason watched as he shoved the beast up above him as far as he could get it.

"The heart Jace! You've got to shoot it in the heart to kill it. Make it fast kiddo, can't hold the damned thing off much longer."

Muscle memory from all those shooting lessons they'd given him over the years. It was the only explanation for the way his mind and body switched themselves into autopilot as he fired. Only this time he wasn't shooting at tin cans or beer bottles. Yeah, screw the macho act. Dude was _terrified!_

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Each shot echoed in the young man's ears and throughout the dark of the night. The shock of each shot vibrated all the way from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet. Five shots. Less than a full clip and the wolf was dead. Dean was grinning as he shoved it off with a grunt and a groan.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He grumbled moodily, earning himself a little laugh from Cal (who, let's face it, was just happy to see Dean alive at this point, let alone quoting Lethal Weapon movie lines).

Of course, now that the shock was starting to wear off Jason started shooting off the questions. The kid was known for his curiosity after all, not necessarily his patience.

"Dude…what the hell was that thing anyway?" He was confused alright, and strangely excited with the way the evenings events had ended.

"Werewolf." One word supplied gruffly as Dean limped slowly towards his car. Apparently the hairy, smelly s.o.b. had managed to sink its claws into flesh during the fight. Dean was very obviously feeling the burn.

"But…" He had to be kidding right? I mean, come on! Werewolf?

"Yeah kiddo, they're real." And why was Cal pulling a bag of rock salt and a can of gasoline out of the trunk?

"Well that explains the weapons fetish I guess." The snark was a defense mechanism this time because watching Cal salt, gas and light a freaking _werewolf_? Not something anyone was _ever_ prepared to see. Dean got it though. He'd always understood the kid a whole lot better than anyone else ever did. Sometimes all it took was a quick change of subject to give Jason the chance to digest the 'hard to take' facts of life.

"Dude, I don't _ever_ want to hear the word 'fetish' coming from your mouth again. Just too weird, okay? And all kinds of wrong." And yeah, it was meant as a joke…but the tone of the older man's voice betrayed just how bothered he was by it. Just yesterday the kid had been _eight _for crying out loud!

It earned him an incredulous look from Jason. One that told the other man there was no way out of spilling the truth. Figured this would be the one time in twelve years that the kid chose to recover in record time. Alright then, here goes nothing right?

"Cal, Sam and I…we're not investigators exactly. We're, uh. hunters… of evil supernatural stuff."

And just like that Jason was hooked. He believed without question. Dean was the be-all and end-all of the kids' universe after all. He was exactly what Jason had always wanted to be when he grew up. How awesome was it that the guy turned out to be a real live Winchester version of _Van Helsing_?

And oh _hell yeah! _Damned if he hadn't just killed his very first werewolf! He could get used to this hunting stuff… if Dean was any indication is was a great way to get girls… but first…well first he needed a car… There was a flare of light as the beast burned a little hotter and the flames licked up towards the sky… yeah, he'd probably be better off stocking up an arsenal first. Right. Ammo too.

A few weeks later Jason bought himself a sporty little convertible Nissan, painted it silver and packed it full of hunting gear of the supernatural variety. He hit the road the very next day.

The significance wasn't lost on anyone that he'd named his car the Silver Bullet. They'd all heard the story after all…three different versions of it actually from Dean, Cal and Jason. All of which had Sam frowning worriedly.

Dean helped him print the words 'silver bullet' across the back windshield in bold white lettering that stood out and shone in the sun. They'd taught the kid well, he thought quietly to himself. Like a Winchester he didn't do anything half-assed. Ever. The kid would do just fine.

**_Thnx for reading guys! Please review!_**


End file.
